Rebirth of the Knight
by JTD3
Summary: It's been over two decades since the last sighting of Batman in Neo Tokyo. Since his leave, Heroes have gotten lazy. Becoming celebrities looking to become popular and rich. And for this new mind set, crime has increased in recent years. Gangs and crime bosses becoming more common as Heroes look away from street crime. Now it's time for it to end. It's time, for The Batman.
1. Chapter 1

**Rebirth of the Knight**

Chapter 1: The Knight that Changed the World.

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" **QUIRKS!"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman Beyond or My Hero Academia.**

 **-Line Break-**

The night of Neo Tokyo was always a sight to behold. The lights from the city had always felt that way to him. Ever since he had first stepped foot into the city, he had nothing but respect for the Japanese and their culture. Sure, the history behind it was about as messy as every other, but that mattered little at where it was now.

He took a few moments to scout across the horizon. A feeling akin to nervousness welling up inside of him. It would be the first time doing this in a place with such a high population of Quirks. It made him hesitant, but that wasn't enough to keep him from doing what had to be done. For even if Neo Tokyo was a beautiful city to behold from above, on the inside it was corrupt and filthy. People in the lower ranked area scrambled by, while the middle class we're quickly falling apart. Only the corrupted high class and criminal scum could successfully live in this city for long. And that was a problem that was greatly ignored by the ones that we're supposed to stop it.

So called 'Heroes', were some of the few that he truly blamed. Their blatant disregard for actual crime fighting had cost this city greatly. They only went after high profile problems; ones where they got the most credit. These heroes were celebrities that only cared for fame and looking good. And for their ignorance, crime had spread like wild-fire through the city.

As far as he could tell, there are only a hand full of these new heroes that cared enough to do some actual work. But they are far too few in between to do any actual work. Not only do they mostly work during the day time (Except one) but they too were celebrities. As such, they regularly did public showings and other such gatherings. This not only limited their time heroing, but most of the good ones were teachers at the Hero School called UA High. Commendable, and will hopefully bring about a new generation of great Heroes.

Yet by the time they would be ready, crime would have become far too rooted into the city for them to be able to do anything. Crime bosses would become untouchable, villains would be in too great of numbers to combat, and the Corrupted High class would be exactly like the crime bosses, untouchable by the law. That was why he was here, that was why he had made this decision. It was why he chose to take up the mantle. For this city needed Hope. This city's underbelly needed Fear. The good people of this city need Vengeance.

The sound of boosters echoed from high above, the only thing visible being the symbol that the city had long forgotten. The symbol, of the Bat.

 **-Line Break-**

"AHHH!" A woman screamed in the night. She scrambled to get away. To get away HIM! She had to keep away and get home!

A dark shadow followed her closely. Soon over taking her form with its own.

"Hehehehehe…. That's a lovely scream ma'am." Said a distinctly deranged voice. The sound of calm footsteps following the woman that tried to get away as fast as possible. A small trail of blood followed her, leading to a deep cut on her right thigh.

"I would absolutely LOVE to hear more!" The cold gleam of a knife was raised with a man's crooked smile being seen from the shadows. His eyes could only be described as those of a monster. Being bright red with lizard like slits.

"N-no! Please- Please stay away!" The clutched her hands closer to her torso, a silent sob escaping her mouth as the man crept even closer.

"Oh nononononono my dear. I still have so much… FUN to have with you! I can't leave yet!" His eyes widened in glee, and his smile stretched even further showing sharp canine teeth.

The woman could only look on in horror as the man was now only a few feet away from her. She was far too shocked and injured to move, too horrified from this- this thing! The way it hassled her, hunted her. It was predatory, hungry. Just staring in his general direction made her cower in fear. She could have called for help, but no one would hear her. And anyone that did, wouldn't bother and just walk away.

So she clutched the bundle in her hands tighter, hopping for something, anything, to save her! She needed to live! She can't die and leave him alone!

"Aww, done already?" It mocked the woman, showing no real dissatisfaction. "Well I guess we can skip on to the part that we've all been waiting for!"

It raised its knife high into the air, the cold steel being the only visible object at this point. That, and the monsters vicious smile.

"THE PART WHERE YOU SCREAM!"

The monster then swung his arm down, aiming directly for the woman's mid-section. The knife cutting the very air it passed as it headed for the scared woman. Time seemed to slow for the woman. She could remember the day perfectly, the way night had fallen and she had just wanted to take a shortcut home. How she had thought that nothing would happen to her. That the odds were against her.

This was the end. She was going to die, and all because she wanted to take a shortcut.

Time began to move faster, the knife coming at her with the same speed as before. And a final laugh, the knife was almost to her side and then-

*CLANK!*

"AHH!"

She stared wide eyed. Confused about why she was alive.

A sudden shine came from the other side of the ally way, so she looked at the strange shine. She focused on it, a strange shape being formed in the dark. It looked sort of like… a black and red bat?

It was then she felt something behind her. A presence that wasn't there before. The air shifted, taking a much colder feel than before. She could feel it, something was behind her. Waiting for her to turn and look at it.

She took a second, and looked with eyes full of fright. Only for the fright to be replaced with surprise.

Standing behind her was a tall figure. Clad in a pure black full body suit. Two pointy ears stuck up from its head, with white imposing eyes looking at her with no emotion. It was tall, it was scary, but the one thing she took notice of most, was its chest. For on it, was a Crimson Red Bat Symbol.

The thing in front of her, a man if looks were anything to go by, looked at her with those uncaring eyes. She stared back, afraid to look away from him.

A noise came from behind her, and the man in the black suit quickly changed his line of sight to it. Going from uncaring, to glaring hate in a matter of seconds. This surprised her, so she looked back and gasped at the sight.

The lizard like man that had tried to kill her stood to his full height. His eyes glaring at the man behind her. She also took notice of it rubbing its hand, trying to sooth it.

She quickly looked at the bat like object from before, to the man in the Bat suit, then to her attacker. The pieces started to come together… Had this man… saved her from the monster? H-had a hero truly come to her rescue?

"Miss," A voice of authority said from behind her. The man in black had spoken to her. She looked at him yet again, yet he kept his glare on the monster.

"Call an ambulance. Wait out of the ally way, and don't move from there until help comes. The police are already on their way, and they'll need you to report this to them." He said, leaving her with no room to argue with him.

"No matter what you hear, stay out of this ally way." She could only look at him, unable to move.

Without waiting for her response, he grabs her by the shoulder and gently push her behind him. His glare hardening on his new opponent.

"Leave." He said. And this time, she didn't wait. No, she ran.

 **-Line Break-**

The woman started to run away from the ally. Or, at least slowly make her way out. That cut on her leg still kept her from any serious physical running.

"Heh, I'll get to that bitch eventually."

And so his eyes focused on his opponent. The night vision in his helm showing him exactly what the man looked like.

A street punk, with an obvious quirk of lizard powers. Though if he had to guess, it would be more akin to a desert lizard than any other kind. Rough scales on only his legs and forearms, a small tail swishing back and forth behind him, the big red eyes and sharp teeth. No claws, and nothing to suggest super human strength.

"But first," the lizard said while glaring at him. "I'll kill you."

In a burst of speed, the lizard man was on the man in black. However, the man was ready for it. He grabbed the lizard's fist in his gloved hand, and promptly threw him to the ground. Trash and waste was splashed across the landing zone. More than half of it soaking the lizard man.

He looked up at the man in black, clearly angered at this.

Lizard boy charged again, this time staying low to tackle the man he was fighting.

The man didn't seem to react, only bringing his hand close to the side of his suit. Not seeing this, the lizard began to jump into the tackle.

Yet the man in black was quick, he tossed a small capsule from nowhere at the lizard's face, a blinding light sprouted from the capsule, completely blinding the lizard man!

"WHAT!?" He screamed in pain! He jumped back, away from the man in black to try and heal his eyes.

"Don't bother." The Lizard boy panicked at the voice! Throwing a sloppy punch behind himself to where the voice was. Yet he hit nothing but air.

"That light will have someone like you blind for a while. More than long for me to leave you for the police." The man mocked,

"You bastard! I don't need my eyes to kill you!" It was a clear bluff from the lizard, the man knew. If he had anyway to detect him, then the lizard would have done so already.

"If you're going to bluff, do it right." Suddenly, the lizard felt a strong hit to the side of his face!

He fell backwards, unable to stop himself. Yet before his hit the ground, a hand rapped itself around his loose shirt. Another straight punch to the face!

"Tell me," the man in black said from above the lizard, "what do you feel now?"

"W-what are you talking about!?" He was afraid. He was helpless. He was prey.

"Let me tell you exactly how you feel."

"Why-what!?"

"You feel completely helpless. You have no way to fight me. You can't see, and you can't hit me. You feel… afraid of me."

"N-no I don't!" He lashed out with a tail swipe, yet still nothing.

"I want you to remember this fear the next time you decided to kill some unlucky citizen. I want you to remember me. Spread the word to all your little friends. Let them see your fear."

This time, two hands were wrapped around his shirt and lifted him up into the air. For the first time in forever, the lizard felt true fear.

"Tell them," he began once more, "The Batman is back, and he is watching."

The lizard had no idea what happened next, only that he was thrown hard against something and fell to blackness. The next thing he knew, he was in a police holding cell with anti-quirk cuffs binding him to the cell floor.

 **-Line Break-**

The woman from before looked around the inside of the ambulance, having never really been in one before. To her side sat a nurse that was patching her leg up, and just outside the ambulance stood a rather old woman in a trench coat, from the badge she knew she was a cop of some kind.

"Miss," he spoke with a raised pen and notes, "I am Head Detective of the NTDP, Barbra Kenta."

The name sounded strange, foreign even.

"I would like to ask you a few questions about tonight's events miss…?"

"Inko, Inko Midoriya, Ma'am."

"Yes, Miss Midoriya. About tonight, what could you tell me?" She asked, he pen already to the paper.

"Ah- well, it started while on my way home. I was running a bit later than usual and saw a small convenient ally way that would have helped me get there on time. I had no idea that that person was there." She explained, her thumbs rubbing into each other.

"And then?"

"Well, he jumped me. He swung his knife at me and cut my leg. I was too shocked to do anything. I felt the pain, I saw him laughing. I tried to run, really I did. But my leg made that hard. I fell, and he calmly walked up to me. He was laughing, mocking me the whole time. I-it was terrifying." Tears started to well up just remembering the way that lizard had… had hunted her like prey.

"Miss, please try and remain calm."

She sniffed, holding back more tears. "Y-yes Ma'am."

"Please, continue. You can stop if it gets to be too much." She reassured, coming a little closer to the woman.

"I-it's okay. What happened next wasn't so bad." She said, causing the woman to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Meaning?"

"Don't you know?" She asked, a bit confused.

"Know what?"

"A hero came and saved me."

The detective's eyes went wide at hearing this. Quickly, she turned to scan the area. Yet all she saw were cops and the hoodlum that did this. No sign of any hero.

"Detective?" Inko asked with a hint of worry.

"Are you sure it was a hero?" She asked seriously.

Heroes now a-days were showboats. They would stay behind and either brag to the police reports, or wait for the news vans to come in. Even the elusive Eraser Head would still give out a report to the police before disappearing. So that begged the question, who was this?

"Uuuh, he wasn't one that I know of." She explained, clearly confused. Shouldn't the hero have already talked to the police?

"Miss, what did this hero look like exactly?" She knew of every hero registered in the city. Every move they made, their routes for patrols, and even their real names if they needed to be found. Surely, she would know of whoever this was.

"You see miss, he was tall. About maybe a few feet taller than me." She started, "He wore a pure black body suit that covered all of his skin. His eyes were pure white, and he has these pointy ears on top of his head."

Barbra's eyes widened significantly at this.

' _No… it can't be.'_

"Oh! And he had big red Bat Symbol on his chest!" Inko said, only now remembering the bat.

' _Damnit.'_

"Thank you for your help miss." Barbra took a sharp turn, turning away from the woman. She ignored her calls of confusion, now too busy with her own thoughts and question.

' _He's back. But why? No, not why. How."_

She stopped at a car, her car. A rather normal looking car for a detective, but she licked it just fine that way. She took one look at it, before starting off into the night sky.

"Batman…"

 **-Line Break-**

Far above from the cops and victim, a silent figure stood on the edge of a tall building.

"The attacker was arrested and the civilian is safe." The Batman said while placing two fingers on his ear. He stood tall on top of a sky scrapper looking down on the scene from above.

 **[Excellent work, Batman.]** An elderly voice said from the other side of his comm. Batman smirked.

"Thanks, but my works not finished just yet." He said, jumping off from the high building in a dive.

 **[It never is.]**

Batman put both arms to his sides, increasing his speed for only a moment before spreading both arms wide apart! What seemed like red wings came with the arms, giving an even more bat like look. The booster jets from the soles of his feet fired on, making him go even faster than he already was. Only instead of going down, Batman had used his new wings to direct himself upwards instead. Quickly while in the air, the Dark Knight turned the red circle on his utility belt, bringing up his camo mode.

 **[Technique was a little sloppy, but you'll get better with experience.]**

"Everyone's a critic." He joked, turning the corner with a sharp turn.

 **[Prepare for even more criticism, because we're only getting started.]**

Batman let out a smirk, his eyes gaining a look of excitement as he flew over the streets of Neo Tokyo.

"Look out world! Batman's back in town!" The Dark Knight yelled in excitement, doing a loop in the air.

 **[More like Nightwing with that attitude.]**

"Don't ruin this for me." The new Dark Knight said as he flew off into the night sky.

 **-END-**

 **AU: THIS IS ONLY A SHORT SERIES, I SWEAR! Won't last more than a few chapters, I promise! Also, be on the lookout for the next chapter in GEKI, to my regular readers. Cause it's a coming real soon! In like, a month or so. Defiantly, before November roles in.**

 **So… yeah. Batman Beyond in the world of My Hero Academia… I can feel the badassenesss from those words alone. And as many of you may have guessed, this takes place around the time Izuku and All-Might are training for UA High. And yes, All-Might will appear in this story. Along with a few other heroes from the MHA world.**

… **Maybe a cameo from one of the DCAU's extensive line of characters.**

 **Also, some of you will know that I took a LOT of creative freedom. Renaming Tokyo, which is where I assume MHA takes place, to Neo Tokyo. Things will be much more high tech, and the history will be altered as I see fit. Also, Barbra in this story was Batgirl and will appear once or twice more.**

 **Batman in this story is a Teenager, just like his Cartoon counterpart. And like his counterpart, will have a smart mouth. And as you may have figured out, he has Bruce as his back up. And before anyone askes, yes, this is Terry from the show. The story that recently inspired me to get back into Batman Beyond has an OC taking Terry's place, and I didn't want to go down that route.**

 **Also, the length of chapters will vary depending on multiple factors. This one is rather short, but it's only the first chapter.**

 **Now will this take time away from other Fanfics? Of course it will. Yet I really want to do it, and my body is too weak to tell my mind no. And since this will only span a few chapters, I said why the hell not? Not like I got any OTHER STORIES THAT I NEED TO FOCUS ON, huh?**

 **Lastly, there will be another story post before long along with the next chapters to both GEKI and Dragon Ball GT Super. With 'True Meaning of Being a Hero' coming a bit latter. No specified time set, so yeah. Undertale: A Series of Crossovers will also have an update in a bit, most likely around December, with yet another new story coming. One that not a single person will suspect. Though like ALL OF MY STORIES, it's a crossover. Though I can say… there's a light in the distance, see them coming closer. With the force of ages, centuries combine. And that's the only hint you people are getting about it.**

 **And I think I'll end this here, please favorite and review. Constructive Criticism is appreciated, and welcomed.**

 **JTD3, SIGNING OUT!**


	2. Sad Updates

**Hey guys, it's JTD3, here with a... sad update. One that I'm posting to all of my currently popular stories, so don't bother reading them if you happened to read this one. But yeah, I should really just get to the point and everything, shouldn't I?**

 **Well, I'm done with Fanfiction. Maybe not for good, but as of now, you shouldn't expect me to suddenly post a chapter to any of my stories any time soon. I figured that it had been more than long enough since I did anything and that I should tell you guys that have been following me and have interacted with me for such a long time. I'm not exactly friends with any of you, but we've interacted enough to where I would consider you few to be good people.**

 **So... yeah. I'm leaving fanfiction. Not like I've been here for the past few years. But, I do wanna say this, I don't want to exactly leave the community. In fact, I actually wanna tie the community together just a bit more than it currently is. As in, have those here be able to regularly interact with each other in a nice environment. To create more friendships, to share ideas, help writers that are struggling, and maybe even get some group projects set up.**

 **Now, here on this website, that's very unlikely to happen due to some limitations it has. However, there is a certain app that can be downloaded on both phone and PC that can be used for everyone to get together. It's called Discord.**

 **I'm sure some of you are, at the very least, familiar with it. Others, maybe not so much. But it's a group chat app that is very easy to use and is probably the best of it's kind. So, if you wanna get together with some peeps with similar interest to you and be able to talk almost instantly then I recommend registering an account and joining the server I created for us.**

 **/FPzGkqP**

 **I'll be happy to see you, lads, there. But until then, this is bye-bye from your old pal, JTD3. Peace dudes.**


End file.
